


One Fine Day

by kenzeira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titan tiba-tiba lenyap tidak tahu ke mana. Dunia berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. EruRi Weekend 2016 Day 2: Canon Divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.
> 
> Peringatan: Light-BL/Slash—bisa juga Friendship; EruRi; plotless. Keterangan mengenai lenyapnya Titan diambil dari doujinshi Home on the Range karya Owayuri.

Didedikasikan untuk **EruRi Weekend 2016**

**Day 2 – Canon Divergence**

**.**

            Erwin mencoba mengenakan kemeja sendiri (sebenarnya dia bisa, tapi berhubung Levi selalu membantunya, hal yang mestinya gampang dilakukan jadi terasa sulit). Melakukan sesuatu dengan satu tangan sama sekali tidak mudah kalau tidak terbiasa.

            Bicara soal Levi, di mana sebenarnya pria kecil itu?

            Saat kancing terakhir selesai dikaitkan, pria itu akhirnya datang. Rambutnya basah, telanjang dada. Hanya ada handuk yang melilit bagian pinggang hingga menutupi paha. Setelah itu, Levi mengibaskan rambut. Keterlaluan sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah mengundang. Erwin menghela napas.

            Cuaca sedang tidak bagus. Akhir-akhir ini hujan terus. Kedai kopi jadi sepi pengunjung, lebih lagi lokasinya cukup jauh dari kota. Biasanya ada satu-dua pengunjung, kebanyakan pengembara. Sekarang sedang musimnya orang-orang mengelana, menjelajahi dunia luar. Kesempatan yang luar biasa langka andaikata Titan masih berkuasa. Kini, dunia terasa damai tanpa takut ancaman raksasa.

            Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Titan tiba-tiba lenyap tidak tahu ke mana. Tak ada yang tersisa, bahkan tulang-belulang mereka. Seakan terkena sihir dan simsalabim! Para raksasa hilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Semua orang bertanya-tanya. Hanji mengemukakan berbagai spekulasi, diikuti Erwin—lantas, tentu saja, disetujui Levi. Bahkan Eren sudah tidak mampu berubah menjadi Titan, berapa kali pun dia menggigit tangannya sendiri.

            Dunia berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Masalah eksternal mendadak terselesaikan begitu saja. Kaum religius beranggapan bahwa tangan Tuhan telah mengambil tindakan dengan melenyapkan raksasa keji itu—dan begitulah, masyarakat mulai berpikir mengenai kebenaran tersebut, hingga kaum religius bertambah semakin banyak setiap tahunnya.

            Setiap masalah lain terselesaikan, selalu datang masalah baru. Hidup ‘kan memang begitu. Salah satunya adalah konflik internal kaum bangsawan dan rakyat jelata, belum lagi orang-orang yang masih terjebak di dunia bawah. Pokoknya bikin pusing. Erwin mana sudi memikirkan. Levi jelas-jelas masa bodoh. Lihatlah pria kecil itu sekarang, memasang dasi cravat lantas pandangannya terjatuh pada Erwin. Enteng sekali.

            Erwin tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan Levi sehabis ini.

            “Aku akan tetap membuka kedai. Terserah kau saja kalau tidak mau membantu.”

            Nah, kan. Merajuk lagi. Padahal kemarin dia hanya bicara soal ‘waktu hujan sama dengan waktunya istirahat’. Untuk apa membuka kedai kalau tidak ada satu pengunjung pun yang datang. Alangkah lebih baik bersantai saja, menikmati kopi bersama, bercengkerama mengenai banyak hal (walau sebenarnya saat membuka kedai, mereka tetap bisa bersantai berhubung sepi pengunjung). Tapi begitulah. Levi sulit dimengerti. Dan Erwin tidak biasa mengalah.

            “Seingatku saat Titan masih berkeliaran, kau selalu mendengarkan apa pun yang aku perintahkan.”

            Levi langsung mendelik tajam. “Hari ini buku baru akan datang, termasuk catatan Ilse Langnar mengenai obrolannya dengan Titan, bukunya sudah diterbitkan dengan beberapa perubahan. Hanji sendiri yang bilang. Begitu-begitu dia sebenarnya bisa diandalkan—walau aku masih berpikir dia tetaplah ilmuwan gila. Aku jadi kasihan, obyek penelitiannya hilang begitu saja, sekarang apa yang mau dia teliti?”

            “Katanya organ tubuh manusia.”

            Levi menatap heran. “O-oh.”

            Erwin memandang jendela. Hujan belum reda, malah semakin deras. “Dia berkali-kali keluar-masuk dunia bawah, penasaran kenapa tulang bisa keropos kalau tidak terkena matahari. Minggu lalu aku bertemu dengannya waktu kau pergi ke kota untuk membeli persediaan kopi, dia mampir ke sini. Bicaranya kacau seperti biasa. Aku jadi merasa hidungnya semakin membesar. Tapi begitulah Hanji. Bicara terus sampai kepalaku pusing.”

            Levi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. “Oh, sekarang aku tahu penyebab migrainmu kambuh.”

            Erwin tertawa saja. Sebelum Levi menghilang di balik pintu, Erwin sempat memanggil. Kalimatnya lantas membuat senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Levi.

            “Aku akan membantu. Tapi sebelum itu tolong rapikan rambutku dulu.”

**11:49pm – 20 August 2016**


End file.
